La más importante
by tigerstark
Summary: Sherlock Holmes observa en solitario a John Watson en el cementerio mientras el doctor llora frente a la tumba del detective consultor, hasta que la siempre lea Molly Hooper aparece para darle compañía y formular una pregunta: "¿Cuándo vas a decirle que no estás muerto?".


**¡Hola! :D**

**Wow, hacía la vida que no escribía fanfics, lo echaba de menos. Llevaba tiempo queriendo escribir algo, peeeero ya sabéis cómo son las musas, que a veces son un poco cabronas y cuando les da por ahí no te dan ni un poquito de inspiración. Pero POR FIN han venido. ¿Y con qué? Con una de mis OTPs superultrahipermega fabs, SHERLOLLY **

**Quería escribir algo como esto desde hacía mucho. Es más, pretendía escribirlo antes del estreno de la tercera temporada (btw PEDAZO CAPÍTULAZO ASDFGHJKL ME MUERO), pero no pudo ser. Mejor tarde que nunca, ¿no? Además, precisamente con este capítulo me han venido todos los sentimientos por Sherlock y Molly POR RAZONES MÁS QUE OBVIAS SI HAS VISTO EL CAPÍTULO.**

**Así que aquí está, espero que os guste :3**

**DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes mencionados son míos, sino de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle (salvo Molly, que es cosecha propia de Steven Moffat y Mark Gatiss), que aparecen en la serie BBC "SO FAB FOR THIS WORLD" Sherlock.**

* * *

En el cementerio de Londres había un hombre. Un hombre destrozado, particularmente. Un hombre con el alma rota y el corazón hecho trizas. Se encontraba frente a una tumba. Concretamente, la tumba del hombre que había cambiado completamente su vida desde el primer día que se encontraron en el laboratorio del hospital.

Ese hombre, llamado John Watson, miraba fijamente una lápida, mientras recitaba, entre lágrimas, un discurso a modo de plegaria para el difunto, al que le debía tanto. Pedía una única cosa: un último milagro, que no estuviese muerto.

En la lápida de la tumba rezaba "Sherlock Holmes", el nombre del que había sido el hombre que, tras largo tiempo de sufrimiento de servicio en la guerra de Afghanistán, cuando en su mente lo único que cabía era el pensamiento de la muerte, le había devuelto a la vida. Sherlock Holmes, el mejor amigo de John, había muerto.

Sin embargo, no había solamente un hombre en el cementerio de Londres; había dos.

El segundo hombre podía haber sido en realidad un fantasma, puesto que aquel hombre se había arrojado desde el tejado del hospital St. Barts de Londres y, como se podía esperar después de tal caída, y según habían proclamado los médicos, la policía y toda la prensa que se había hecho eco del suceso, estaba, oficialmente, muerto.

Pero no es tan fácil matar al detective consultor Sherlock Holmes.

Tras la espalda del doctor Watson, a una distancia prudencial para que no fuese visto por nadie, concreta y especialmente por el mismo John, se encontraba él, vivo, observando cómo su compañero y único amigo lloraba en su tumba. Escuchaba con atención las palabras de John. Hermosas, muy hermosas, debía de admitir, jamás había pensado escuchar nada semejante sobre él.

-¿Cuándo vas a decirle que no estás muerto?

La voz que había llegado a los oídos de Sherlock pertenecía a la tercera persona que estaba en el cementerio de Londres, y de la que no se había percatado hasta ese preciso instante.

-Todavía no -contestó Sherlock simplemente.

No cambió su gesto inexpresivo ni se movió ni un poco para girarse para ver quién era esa tercera persona que había aparecido. No le hacía falta, esa voz femenina, de tonalidad aguda y con un deje tembloroso al pronunciar las palabras, era inconfundible para él, pues la había escuchado muchas veces a lo largo de los últimos años en el hospital de Londres, cada vez que ella aparecía constantemente en el laboratorio para ofrecer su ayuda, dispuesta a hacer todo lo que estuviese en su mano por él, no solamente por gentileza y lealtad, sino por un sentimiento mucho mayor.

-¿Pero cuándo? -insistió la doctora Molly Hooper.

Ella se colocó a su lado, contemplando la penosa escena que tenían enfrente, con las manos abrigadas en sus guantes de lana por delante.

-Pronto -respondió Sherlock con la misma sequedad que antes.

Cinco silenciosos segundos. John terminó su largo y lastimoso discurso y se alejó de la tumba con paso lento y triste. Molly agachó la cabeza, mirando sus manos entrelazadas entre sí, e hizo un leve suspiro.

-Ya lo sé, "es por su bien", me lo has dicho muchas veces -alzó la vista y giró la cabeza hacia él-, pero creo que debería saberlo.

Sherlock negó con la cabeza mientras seguía con la mirada a John.

-Por Dios, ¿no le ves? -estiró el brazo hacia delante para indicar a su amigo-. ¿De verdad puedes soportar verle así?

Molly nunca se enfadaba con Sherlock, ni parecía disgustada en ningún momento en el que estaba con él, salvo en dos ocasiones, esta misma y una vez anterior, durante el día de Navidad; y curiosamente, aunque de modos distintos, él tenía la culpa.

Sherlock no medió palabra, y eso la exasperaba más. A ella misma se le partía el corazón al ver a aquel hombre tan triste y apenado por la muerte de su amigo, y más todavía sabiendo que tal muerte era falsa. Y no únicamente eso; había formado parte de ese engaño, y el sentimiento de culpa la reconcomía. Si fuese por ella, se plantaría en el 221B de Baker Street y les explicaría tanto a John como a la señora Hudson, también afligida por el fallecimiento de su inquilino al que quería tanto, lo que había sucedido. Pero lo tenía terminantemente prohibido, y no podía soportar esa culpabilidad que le pesaba.

John ya había desaparecido de su vista. Al ver que Sherlock permanecía sin contestarla, resopló.

-Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo, Sherlock.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

-Confía en mí, no me llevará mucho -respondió con su característico tono orgulloso.

-Lo dices como si fuese algo sencillo.

-No estoy diciendo eso -ladeó levemente la cabeza-. Admito que desmantelar toda una red de criminalidad, además de limpiar mi nombre y, principalmente, resucitar de entre los muertos no lo he hecho nunca, y así planteado parece muy complicado -se subió el cuello de su inseparable abrigo oscuro con gallardía-. Pero no será para tanto.

Molly no sabía con certeza si su fanfarronería y exagerada seguridad en sí mismo era lo que más odiaba de Sherlock, o era precisamente lo que más le atraía de él.

-No será para tanto... -repitió en un murmullo para sí, y alzó la voz dirigiéndose a él-. Hasta tú sabes que no es fácil acabar con todo este asunto de Moriarty.

-No te falta razón, pero tranquila, lo arreglaré.

-Es peligroso, muy peligroso. Quién sabe lo que te...

Se interrumpió. Una vez más, sin poder ocultar lo mucho que le preocupaba él. Molly no se caracterizaba por ser muy discreta. No había que ser Sherlock Holmes para averiguarlo, aunque curiosamente, él fue él último que se dio cuenta. Ella sabía desde el principio que era prácticamente imposible conseguir despertar algún sentimiento en Sherlock, ya no solamente hacia ella, sino a cualquiera. Hasta había intentado olvidarle, pasar página y verse con otros hombres, pero por desgracia tampoco salió como esperaba el último con el que estuvo saliendo, puesto que acabó tratándose del mayor criminal de todo Londres.

Pero pese a todos sus grandes esfuerzos, no desaparecía de su mente.

En los últimos días, en los que habían estado diseñando la estratagema perfecta para hacer creíble la falsa muerte de Sherlock, habían tenido cierto acercamiento, empezando por aquel día en el que él le dijo una frase que se le había marcado en su memoria: "Tú cuentas". Fue la primera vez que Molly realmente se sentía valiosa para él. Siempre había ayudado a Sherlock en cualquier cosa que estuviese a su mano, pero nunca antes había visto lo que él la necesitaba. Y eso no la ayudaba a olvidarle, desde luego.

Sherlock, por primera vez en todo ese rato, fijó la vista en ella.

-Molly -nombró despacio y con solemnidad-, estaré bien.

Ella se pasó la mano por su cuello, colocando hacia atrás su larga coleta, agachó la cabeza algo avergonzada.

-Lo siento, es que... -suspiró-. Me preocupas. Ya estaba bastante preocupada porque saliese algo mal cuando te tiraste del tejado, y sigo estándolo.

Con un simple gesto de su dedo índice, Sherlock le alzó la cabeza por la barbilla. Sin poder evitarlo, Molly se quedó atrapada en sus ojos azules y penetrantes.

-No te preocupes tanto por mí -le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa al tiempo que apartaba su dedo y metía la mano en el bolsillo del abrigo-. Será más sencillo de lo que tú te crees.

-Ojalá tengas razón, Sherlock -frunció los labios un momento, cabeceando levemente-. Y si necesitas algo...

Él negó con la cabeza.

-Ya has hecho mucho por mí, y te lo agradezco. Pero a partir de ahora prefiero que te quedes al margen, para mantenerte a salvo.

A Sherlock le importaba Molly. La importaba de verdad.

De hecho, salvando quizás a John Watson, era la persona más importante para él.

Era una de los pocos en los que confiaba, y sabía que no le fallaría nunca. Por eso acudía siempre al hospital en busca de su ayuda, y por eso fue la primera en la que pensó cuando buscaba con desesperación la manera de resolver el caso de Moriarty sin que nadie, salvo él mismo, saliesen perjudicados, aun sabiendo que se trataba de un problema muy serio, no un simple experimento con un cadáver de la morgue. Sabía que Molly no se negaría jamás, en cualquier circunstancia, y también sabía que sólo lo conseguiría con ella; era una chica inteligente, con apariencia dulce y simplona, pero trabajaba con ahínco y conseguía todo lo que se proponía. Nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, pero no hubiera resuelto más de un caso si no fuese por su inestimable ayuda.

Molly tenía un valor incalculable que ni él mismo conocía en su plenitud, y puede que ni tan siquiera la propia Molly. Pero Sherlock sabía que tarde o temprano conseguiría averiguarlo. En eso consistía su trabajo, descubrir misterios insoldables.

Le daba auténtica lástima que el amor que sentía ella no fuese correspondido, verdaderamente. Merecía que alguien la hiciese feliz; por desgracia, sabía quién esperaba que fuese el que la quisiese tanto como lo hací ella, y eso no iba a pasar.

La doctora asintió, comprendiendo.

-Está bien, me mantendré al margen. Pero como resuelvas esto pronto y resucites delante de John, se lo diré yo.

Sherlock sonrió. Sabía perfectamente que no diría nada a menos que él se lo pidiese.

-Gracias.

A su vez una sonrisa se dibujaba en los labios de Molly.

-De nada.

Dio un paso para acercarse más a él, estiró el brazo para alcanzar su rostro y puso la mano enguantada sobre su mejilla.

-Cuídate, Sherlock Holmes -dijo Molly con dulzura, se apoyó sobre la punta de sus pies y depositó un suave beso en la mejilla de Sherlock.

Él no pudo resistir una mueca de sorpresa por aquel gesto tan gentil y cariñoso.

-Tú también, Molly Hooper.

Tras esto, Molly giró sobre sus talones y con una pequeña sonrisa se dirigió a la salida del cementerio, colocándose bien su abrigo para protegerse del frío. Sherlock se quedó mirándola sin moverse, sonriendo levemente de lado. Al rato, se subió el cuello de su gabardina y con largas zancadas, pero sin abandonar su porte orgulloso y elegante, se marchó.

* * *

**¿Halagos, tomatazos? Todo es bienvenido. Gracias por leer c:**


End file.
